Fallout 4 weapon mods
Overview Weapon mods can be built from raw materials and attached to weapons at weapons workbenches. There are over 700 modsBethblog Twitter, generally including sights, barrels, stocks, receivers, magazines and more. The Gun Nut perk is required to create better modifications for guns. The Science! perk is used to create better modifications for energy weapons and create advanced modifications for bullet based firearms. The Blacksmith perk is used to create better modifications for melee weapons. Perks and weapon mods Most firearms, including energy weapons, offer the option to customize the grip/stock, receiver and sight, changing which perks affect the weapon. * A firearm with an automatic receiver gets bonuses from the Commando perk. * A firearm with a non-automatic receiver and pistol grip get bonuses from the Gunslinger perk. * A firearm with a non-automatic receiver and a stock mod get bonuses from the Rifleman perk. * The Sniper perk only works with a non-automatic firearm with a scope, which use the "hold breath" mechanic. Grip mods create pistol weapons, while stock mods create rifle weapons. This allows for almost any ranged firearm to be customized to fit the player's character build. Action Points and weapon mods This section is based on research presented in YouTuber RedMage'shttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfYbFsKcAPUSgOTdFkdkW1Q video: "Fallout 4: VATS and AP Formula Solved!"10mm pistol The Formula Attacking from V.A.T.S. uses up Action Points (AP). There are three numbers that determine what the AP cost is for every type of modded weapon: the weapon's base AP cost, the weapon's AP multiplier, and the mod's AP effect, and they do it based on this formula: :weapon base AP cost''' + (weapon AP multiplier x '''mod AP effect) Each weapon has a different base value of action points that it uses per shot. For instance, a 10mm bare receiver costs 21 AP per shot in V.A.T.S., so its AP base value is 21. Each type of weapon also has an AP multiplier that determines how much effect mods have on the AP of that type of weapon. Combat shotguns, for instance have an AP multiplier of 1.75, while laser guns have an AP multiplier of 1.25, meaning mods applied to combat shotguns will have a greater impact on AP (up or down) than mods on laser guns. Finally, each mod has an AP effect, which is how strongly it changes the weapon's AP cost. There are some general patterns to how strongly the mods affect all gun types, but it's inconsistent. For instance, the reflex sight has a consistent -3 effect on all gun types tested, but the long barrel mod has an effect of +1 on 10mm pistols, but +4 on hunting rifles. Weapon and mod details ;Example A combat rifle (base AP cost = 22.5; AP multiplier = 1.25) with reflex sight (AP effect = -3): :22.5 + (1.25 x -3) = 18.75 AP cost per shot :'10mm Receiver Mods AP Cost Multiple Step Values''' * Basic: 21 (0: default) * Light: 14 (-5) * Heavy: 28 (+5) * Calibrated: 21 (0) * Hardened: 21 (0) * Auto: 28 (+5) * AP Auto: 28 (+5) * Hair Trigger: 18.5 (-2) * Powerful: 21 (0) * Hardened Auto: 28 (+5) * Rapid Auto: 28 (+5) * Calibrated Powerful: 21 (0) * Hardened Piercing Auto: 30.8 (+7) * Advanced: 18.2 (-2) * Powerful Auto: 28 (+5) :Barrel Mods AP Cost Multiple Step Values * Short: 21 (0: default) * Long: 22.4 (+1) * Long Light: 28 (+0) * Long Ported: 22.4 (+1) * Long Light Ported: 21 (0) :Grip Mods AP Cost Multiple Step Values * Standard: 21 (0) * Comfort: 21 (0) * Sharpshooter: 19.6 (-1) :Magazine Mods AP Cost Multiple Step Values * Standard: 21 (0) * Large: 23.8 (+2) * Quick Eject: 19.6 (-1) * Large Quick Eject: 21 (0) Ballistic weapons } | |- |Short scope | | | | | | | |- |Medium scope | | | | | | | |- |Long scope | | | | | | | |- |Short night vision scope | | | | | | | |- |Medium night vision scope | | | | | | | |- |Long night vision scope | | | | | | | |- |Recon scope | | | | | |- |Short recon scope | | | | | | | |- |Long recon scope | | | | | | | |- | rowspan="7" |Muzzle |No muzzle | | | | | | | |- |Bayonet | | | | | | | |- |Small bayonet | | | | | | | |- |Large bayonet | | | | | | | |- |Compensator | | | | | | | |- |Muzzle brake | | | | | | | |- |Suppressor | | | | | | | |} Energy weapons Melee weapons Other Notes * Each time a new mod is built, the Sole Survivor receives a small amount of XP. * Building weapon mods replaces the current mod applied to the weapon, the replaced weapon mod is stored in character's inventory. Attempting to craft a weapon mod, which is already present in the character's inventory, will apply the mod from the characters inventory instead of using material (no XP is earned). * Mods stored in a workshop can be reused, and they will be available at all other settlements connected by a supply line. Mods can also be stored in containers. * Every disassembled weapon mod has a weight of 0.5. * Mods purchased from merchants may be reused an unlimited amount of times on as many suitable weapons as one wishes. The breakdown resource value for the weapon will reflect the addition of the mod. * Codsworth and Paladin Danse will love it when the player character creates weapon mods, and Preston Garvey likes it. * Unlike armor modifications, most weapon mods cannot simply be removed from a weapon except for muzzle modifications. They must be replaced with an available or a newly created modification before the desired mod will be put into the Sole Survivor's inventory. Should the Sole Survivor not have the skill or resources to create the higher tier mods, the mod on an acquired weapon may be replaced with standard mods with fewer resources expended and no skills required. * Each mod may have up to eight qualities describing the magnitude of the mods effect on weapon stats. These qualities are always sorted in descending order in the mods description, ranging from big bonus to big penalty: Exceptional - Superior - Better - Improved - (Standard) - Worse - Reduced - Inferior - Poor * The Nuka-World add-on includes new melee weapon mods that include rockets (like the super sledge) along with weighted and heating coil mods. Category:Fallout 4 weapon mods ja:Fallout 4 weapon mods ru:Модификация оружия Fallout 4 uk:Модифікація зброї (Fallout 4)